Red vs Blue: Green
by Crimson of the Mandalorians
Summary: As this received more reviews in a day then some of my other stories, it's a go. As convoluted as the plot of Red vs Blue is, here's a guy connecting it all together. Join Freelancer D.C. on some adventures with the Reds, Blues, fellow Freelancers, and more. Please check the poll on my page for this story!
1. Chapter 1

Red vs Blue: Green

Chapter One: The Beginning

* * *

I knew it was a bad idea to leave Project Freelancer, but the Director had been very clear.

* * *

 _Mother of Invention_

* * *

"I'm sorry. I know you want to continue to aid us in our mission, but I have decided that your history may affect your decisions in combat. Due to this, until the current goal has been accomplished, you are hereby expelled from the project. I'll send you to one of the simulation bases after your death is faked." The Director explained. "We'll make it look like you were lost on a recon mission. Your armor will be modified so it no longer releases a recovery beacon. If you are still alive and willing when our goal has been reached, then I will gladly welcome you back to the project."

"Yes sir. Thank you Director." I said before turning and showing myself out of his office. "What do you think, Scar?" I asked as I stepped into an elevator to get back to my quarters. A small red AI appeared next to me. She was wearing a simple jacket, worn pants, combat boots, and had a simple pixie cut.

"I think we'll both enjoy this break from all the action." Scarlet said with a small grin. "Besides, you work too hard anyway. Maybe these simulation troopers will teach you how to relax."

"We'll see." I said as we stepped out of the elevator. I stopped and stared silently. Carolina stood outside the elevator, waiting. Her helmet was off and our green eyes met. Scarlet just looked from Carolina to me, then back again.

"Hey there Carolina. Anything going on?" I said suddenly. "Getting ready for a birthday party?" Carolina smiled.

"You always were good at breaking up tension." Carolina said quietly. "Something's wrong, isn't it?"

"Sorry to say it, but you're right. I've got a bad feeling about the next mission." I grinned. "And my hunches are usually right. After all, I served with the UNSC for a long time."

"Says the twenty-one-year-old. No one actually believes that anymore. I even had York steal your file. Completely blank before you showed up here." Carolina replied. "What's your explanation for that?"

"Must be a clerical error." I said as I walked past her towards my room. "Not like that would be new." Carolina still hadn't moved by the time I'd reached my room. I typed in the passcode and walked in.

"I'm gonna miss this place." Scarlet said as she looked around. "Think of all the fun we've had here."

"I know. Remember the adventures? The explosions?" I sigh. "Think he sent me that update for you yet?" I muttered. "I don't know if I'll be able to get it at my new base." Scarlet sat down on the bed.

"Lemme check… got it!" Scarlet said happily. "Should I apply it now or later?"

"Do it now, that way I can keep an eye on you. Make sure that nothing goes wrong." She nodded before disappearing on a cloud of red pixels. I quick packed up my two duffle bags and opened my closet for the third. I grabbed it without checking what was inside before heading back to the elevator. Carolina was just waiting by the door.

"What's with the bags?" Carolina asked.

"My room's been switched again." I explained with a small smile.

"Again?" Carolina asked as she stood up and looked me in the eyes.

"Yeah. It's complicated. Something clerical." I said before stepping into the lift.

"Very funny." Carolina said sarcastically. "See ya around D.C."

"Let's hope so…" I said quietly.

The door slid shut before Carolina could answer, but I could see she was confused. She didn't understand. Few did.

* * *

 _Three Years Later: Pelican over Blood Gulch Outpost 1B_

* * *

I just stared at the other guy in the pelican with me. He wore standard Mark-IV blue armor. He was trying to talk with the pilot, although he continued to be unsuccessful in his endeavors.

"Do you think that I could fly the ship?" The rookie asked.

"No. Sit down." The pilot said angrily. This had been going on for at least an hour.

"Okay." To my surprise the rookie sat down and looked at me.

"Hello! Are we going to the same place?" The rookie said cheerfully.

"I believe so. Why?" I asked curiously.

"That means that I should tell you my name. So we can be teammates!" The rookie exclaimed.

"Fair enough. What's your name?" I asked.

"My name is Micheal J. Caboose," Caboose said as he pulled off his helmet. "But you can call me Caboose."

"Alright Caboose. I'm Braedan Steel. Call me Braedan or Steel. I don't mind either way." I said before removing my helmet as well.

"Okay Mr. Steel." Caboose grinned.

I chuckled. "Please, I don't deserve it rookie. Anyways, you know anything about the base?"

"Nope. I don't remember what they told me. Except that if I need help, call blue command. Or ask someone else." Caboose replied.

"Good to know Caboose." I said simply.

"We're landing at Blood Gulch Outpost now." The pilot said over the intercom.

"Understood." I replied.

"Yes sir Mr. Pilot!" Caboose yelled.

"Rookie, shut up." The pilot said angrily as he began landing the ship.

"He is mean…" Caboose muttered.

"Yeah…" I sighed. The ship landed and the doors open. I stood up, slipping on my helmet. "Let's go Caboose."

"Okay!" Caboose stood up as well, following me out of the ship into Blood Gulch.

* * *

 **And that's a chapter. Let me know what you think. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Red vs Blue: Green

Chapter Two: Blue

* * *

I stood outside the ship with Caboose looking around the canyon, taking it in. "Well, it's certainly… big."

"Yes. It is very big." Caboose said next to me. "See the base anywhere?"

"Over there Caboose." I gesture towards the blue base.

"Oh! Yes. I saw that." Caboose said. I sighed and walked towards it, my duffel bags in hand.

"Come on." I said as walked. Caboose followed me into the base. "Hello? Anyone here?"

"Hey. Who are you guys?" A voice replied.

"Name's Braedan. This is Caboose." I replied.

"Hello!" Caboose said. A man in teal armor? Aquamarine armor? Walked around the corner.

"I'm Tucker. Nice to meet ya." Tucker said nonchalantly. "You're the new guys?"

"Yeah." I replied.

"Yes!" Caboose declared.

"Cool." Tucker said. "Church is here somewhere." Church walked past drinking from a canteen and sorta waved.

"Okay… What's with him?" I asked Tucker.

"He's a jerk." Tucker confided. Church flipped him off, causing me and Tucker to laugh.

"Only hurts if it's true." I chuckled.

"… I'll give ya that one new guy. Welcome to Blue Team." Church said as he sat down on a battered chair.

"Thanks. So, is this everyone?" I asked as I sat down.

"Besides our dead captain? No, that's everyone." Church muttered as he took a sip. "Besides the reds, and they're as bad as us."

"They're bad men?" Caboose asked.

"No, they're just incompetent idiots like us." Church said sighing. "Why do I feel like this rookie is gonna be a giant headache?"

'Who knows?' I shrugged. "Mind if I set up my room?"

"Go ahead man." Tucker said. "Down the hall." I nodded and walked that way with my bags as the three men talked quietly.

* * *

I stepped into the small room and looked around, seeing a bunk, closet, and small desk sitting in the room. "… It'll do." I muttered before setting my bags down in the center of the room. "Scar? You can come out now." Her pixelated form appeared sitting on the bunk before sharpening to her usual clarity.

"Finally! I was so bored." She moaned. "I hate having to be in silent mode." I sighed before taking off my helmet and setting it on the desk.

"I know, but hang in there." I said as I started unpacking the two duffle bags I had brought.

"Hang in there, he says. Like it's as easy as tying your shoes." Scarlet said sarcastically.

"Don't get snippy with me." I said as I continued organizing my stuff.

"Snippy? Watch it Skywalker." Scarlet teased.

"That was a terrible comeback, but a decent reference." I muttered as I slipped my clothes into the closet.

"Why thank you." Scarlet grinned. "I pride myself on my references."

"Don't get a big head." I teased as I tossed the unpacked bags under the bed. "Now, shush." Scarlet sighed before disappearing. I grabbed my helmet and put it back on before walking back out to the ship. The pilot stood there checking the tank he'd just dropped off. I nodded to him and stepped into the ship to grab a large crate and begin hauling it out, straining slightly as I carried it towards the base. As I walked, a line of text appeared along the top of my visor.

 _"Wanna resume where ya left off?"_

"Not right now. But queue up I'm Blue." I said as I kept hauling the crate inside, dropping it off in my room.

 _"Got it fam."_ The words faded as I opened the crate and begin placing the contents in the back of my closet. A few minutes later, I carried the empty crate back out and slid it into the transport before returning to the base.

* * *

 **Woo. I'm workin' on Chapter Five. It's gonna be lit. Anyways, I'm gonna probably post chapters in groups. Just cause. And for those who care, I am still working on the FNAF one.**


	3. Chapter 3

Red vs Blue: Green

Chapter Three: The Rookie

* * *

Church, Tucker, Caboose and I stood outside looking at the tank.

"I could blow up the whole damn world with this thing." Church muttered.

"I take it back; we could totally pick up chicks in this." Tucker said cheerfully. "Like two or three a piece."

"What chicks? It's just us and the reds." Church groaned. "Besides, what would you do with two chicks?"

"Women are like Voltron. The more you hook up, the better it is." Tucker retorted.

"I've only got one girl I want. My uh… girlfriend back home." Church said awkwardly. "I was gonna marry her, but I got shipped out and you know how that goes."

"My dad told me, why buy the cow, when you can get the milk for free." Caboose interjected.

"Did you just call my girlfriend a cow?!" Church growled.

"I think he called her a slut!" Tucker chimed in.

"My man John Mulaney explained exactly why you buy the cow." I chuckled. "Cause you love the cow, and it makes you go to all the other sales and glares at you the whole time cause they met six months after you." Church burst out laughing, and Caboose just looked at me, confused.

"Nice one Steel." Tucker said. "But seriously. Let's start this thing up."

"Yeah. Hop in Tucker." Church agreed.

"Wait me? I'm not armor certified!" Tucker exclaimed.

"You aren't? Neither am I! WHO IS RUNNING THIS ARMY?!" Church yelled.

"Well, then we appear to have a tank no one is certified to run." I sighed. "Genius."

"What about you rookie? Can you drive a tank?" Church groaned. "You know what? I don't even wanna know."

"Uh no. I can't drive a tank. I only barely got my license before shipping out." Caboose replied.

"Huh. That actually wasn't stupid. A'ight rookie." Church nodded. "Get yourself in the base. See, we have this uh… general." Church began.

"Yeah, the general guy." Tucker nodded.

"… who likes to come by and make random inspections of bases. So what I'm gonna have you do, is I'm gonna have you go in the base, and stand right next to the flag at attention, just in case he decides to come by."

"When is he coming by?" Caboose asked.

"We never know. Could be today, could be a week from now." Tucker explained.

"You want me to stand at attention for a week?" Caboose asked, obviously unsure.

"No, just stay around the flag." Tucker said simply.

"I dunno…" Caboose began.

"You know, you don't sound very grateful. This is the most important job at the whole base. You're gonna be right there with the flag." Church replied.

"What's so important about the flag?" Caboose shot back.

"… Dude. Don't they teach you guys anything?" I interrupted.

"They didn't tell us anything about a flag. Why is it so important?" Caboose asked again.

"Because it's the flag, man, you know, it's the f... it's the flag, it's... Tucker, you tell him why the flag is so important." Church complained.

"Well, it's... it's complicated. Uh... It's blue, we're blue…" Tucker trailed off.

"It's just important, okay, trust us. So when the General comes by, the first thing he's gonna want to do is inspect the flag." Church said simply.

"So anyways, just keep an eye out for him. Okay?" I explained.

"… Okay." Caboose nodded and headed back into the base. Church groaned. "Alright. Steel, you really can't drive a tank?"

"… I didn't say that. I said I wasn't certified. I can drive it. It just tends to break." I explained.

"… So, if we're all about to die, you can take over." Tucker stated.

"Pretty much. I can try to fix it, but I'm not certified for that either. More of a ground soldier. Infantry and that sort of thing." I replied.

"Well, it's a start." Tucker replied. "How about we just go take potshots at the reds?"

Caboose ran out. "Mr. Church? The general came by, and took the flag! Thought you'd wanna know!"

"ROOKIE!"

* * *

 **Again, please, let me know if you see anything you don't like. And yes, I am occasionally referencing the original dialogue. Cause some of those quotes are too good to pass up. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Red vs Blue: Green

Chapter Four: Red

* * *

 _Five Minutes Later on the Cliff_

* * *

"In retrospect, this was a bad plan." Church muttered as Tucker, Church, and I remained crouched behind some rocks as the Reds fired at us from their warthog.

"We got the flag back." Tucker said. "So that part worked."

"Guys, we're pretty safe here. They'll get bored eventually." I grinned under my helmet. "Besides, we're all alive."

"For now." Church groaned. "That thing never runs out of ammo."

"It's gotta eventually." Tucker sighed.

* * *

 _Three Hours Later_

* * *

The three of us are sitting there playing poker as the gun continues to fire.

"Full house bitch!" Church whooped and we kept playing.

"Royal flush! Eat it Church!" I yelled back.

"Dammit!" Church groaned. "I suck at poker."

"So… how long we gonna stay here?" Tucker asked. I sigh before pausing. The gun had fallen silent. I peeked out from behind the rock and watched as the two red soldiers moved to the side, away from the jeep.

"Guys… they left the jeep." I whispered.

"Seriously? Then let's go snag it!" Church said urgently. I nodded and Tucker and I followed him down towards the jeep. As we did, I saw the tank in front of the reds.

"Uh… Church?" I said cautiously.

"It can wait Steel!" Church yelled, immediately followed by the jeep exploding.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Church, Tucker, and the reds yelled.

"FIREFEK!" I yelled. "RUN AWAY!" The three of us bolted back up to the cliff as the reds ran for their base. The tank fired on the jeep a few more times before scanning the area for new targets. Church stood up, looking at the tank.

"… Hey… it's the rookie! And he brought the tank!" Church waved. "Hey rookie!" The tank swiveled, aiming at him.

"TARGET LOCKED." The tank's robotic voice said.

"That's not a target. That's Church." Caboose tried to explain.

"Yeah. I'm Church!" Church yelled angrily.

"CHURCH MOVE!" I yelled.

"FIRING MAIN CANNON." The tank said.

"Son of a-"Church groaned as the tank fired.

* * *

I ran over to the tank as Tucker ran to Church. "Caboose? What happened?"

"The tank lady didn't listen! AND SHE SHOT CHURCH!" Caboose yelled.

"Calm down. Did you re-enable auto-lock?" I asked. Caboose nodded.

"It only wants to shoot the jeep now." Tucker peeked over the edge.

"He's dead!" Tucker yelled. I sigh.

"Tucker, let command know." I muttered. "Caboose, shoot the jeep. I'm gonna go back to base."

"OKAY!" Caboose yelled, followed by an explosion. A line of text appeared within my vision. _"… That went well."_

"Shut it Scar." I muttered as I entered the base.

* * *

 **Well, lemme know what you think. :) And yes, I know it's a little shorter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Red vs Blue: Green

Chapter Five: Texas

* * *

 _Three Days Later_

* * *

"Vic, if, we don't get our reinforcements, I will kill you." I growled over the radio.

"Steel, I told you, we have a Freelancer inbound." Vic said coolly. "So take a chill pill man."

"I want some blues. Not freelancers Vic, just blues." I groaned. "Come on man. You know why."

"I do dude, but it would seem more suspicious if I didn't send a freelancer to your base." Vic consoled. "Besides, I'm sending Agent Texas."

"Tex? I didn't know her so well. She might not recognize me." I muttered. "Alright Vic. But keep the others out of it alright?"

"Understood man. I'll keep loopin' ya in." Vic said cheerfully. I turned off the radio and sighed.

"Sheesh. I really don't wanna deal with that blowing up in my face. We already have the busted tank, and a dead acting captain. Cause the actual captain apparently also died." I complained as I walked out. "I mean, what else could go wrong?"

"We could also be dead!" Caboose offered.

"Thanks Caboose. And you're right." I replied as I sat down outside the base. "So, a freelancer is coming?" Tucker nodded.

"We're kinda screwed right now so… it seemed like a good idea." Tucker explained.

"You know, before Church's ghost showed up." Caboose noted.

"About that. I have questions, but you certainly don't have answers." I muttered. "Alright. Let's just prepare for Tex." As I finished, a ship could be heard landing.

"… Speak of the devil…" Tucker said darkly.

"We're screwed." I groaned. "Let's go." I head out of the base towards the ship as the door opens. A black armored figure walks out, sweeping the area for enemies.

"… Sup." Tucker called out.

"Is this Tex?" Caboose asked.

"Yes Caboose. That's Tex." I whispered. Tex got off the ship, loaded her rifle and started towards red base.

"Where are you going?" Tucker yelled.

"Red base. Kill everyone." Tex said before walking off.

"… And I was worried…" I muttered.

* * *

 _One Terrible Plan and a Following Adventure Later_

* * *

"NO. WE ARE NOT CALLING FOR REINFORCEMENTS CHURCH!" I yelled.

"¿Por qué no te estúpida puta? Todavía podríamos ser capaces de salvarla!" Church yelled back.

"WE DON'T SPEAK SPANISH, SHUT UP." Tucker yelled.

"WHY ARE WE YELLING?!" Caboose yelled.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" I growled. "I have medical training. I will deal with Tex. Alright?"

"You have medical training?" Tucker said, surprised.

"Tiene formación médica?" Church asked as well.

"Yes, and Church, stop talking. Please." I groan. "You know what? I'm starting to wish I was on the Red team. Bet they don't deal with this…"

* * *

 _Red Base_

* * *

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!"

* * *

 **I'm skipping some stuff for now. I might eventually come back to it, but if you're reading this, then you've probably seen the show. If you guys want, I'll fill this scene in though.**


End file.
